


Broken Bonds

by Tippytap



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame, I LOVE STEVE, I love Bucky, I wrote it in fit of temper in like five minutes, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), You Have Been Warned, but I fucking hate endgame steve, but they sure as hell did 'em dirty, fuck you endgame Steve, so much for previous examples, they didn't have to make 'em gay, this is my outlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippytap/pseuds/Tippytap
Summary: Steve is brought to face unforeseen consequences.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Broken Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a rage write. I wrote it because I was feeling emotions. This is the result, have at it.
> 
> I still love Steve, just not this Steve.
> 
> Endgame was weird.

Bucky is angry. All of his pain and shock has been tamped down and compressed into a hot ball of rage.

When Steve comes to find him, on the insistence of Sam, who is also pissed, he does not find sympathy or understanding.

Steve comes into his room, without knocking (how has Bucky continued to put up with that?)

"Hey Buck-" he begins, but Bucky cuts him off.

"Did I mean anything to you? Ever?"

"What?"

" 'What?'" Bucky mimics, "You know 'what'. 'I'm with you til the end of the line, he's my friend' all that shit? You remember that?"

He stares, his eyes burning holes into Steve's. "That sure lasted, didn't it?"

"I have loved you. I have followed you. In my darkest, and most evil times, I have still remembered you. My love and devotion for you kept me alive, and human." He is breathing hard. He doesn't cry, but his chest feels as though it is on fire.

"And as soon as something better came along, something 'normal' and 'appropriate', you abandoned me. Like I was nothing. A nice 'fuck you' and a kick to the teeth. Why the _hell_ would I expect anything else?"

Steve comes over, tries to touch his arm. This is blowing up far worse than he had expected.

Bucky smacks his hand away, grabbing his wrist, he bends it back onto Steve's chest.

"Don't you touch me." He's practically spitting. "You don't get to touch me. You have no right."

"You've lied to me, you've betrayed me. You've _used_ me. And now you expect me to continue to follow you, without question, like a good fucking soldier."

He still has Steve's wrist, his fingers wrapped tight around it. Realizing this, he releases it and steps away. "I can't love you for free anymore, Stevie. I won't" He points to the door "Now get the hell out."

Steve leaves, he hasn't had a chance to say anything at all. And for the first time, he's starting to fear the repercussions of his decision.

Sam meets him in the hallway, he's on his way to see Bucky.

"How is he?"

Steve sighs, "Angry."

Sam snorts, "Yeah, no fucking shit." He looks Steve full in the face, there is sadness, and resignation on his face. "How could you do this to us Steve? After all we've been through, all we've done for each other… I thought we meant more to you than that. I thought _he_ meant more than that. When we were looking for him? All those stories you told? I thought you loved him...I'm over it man, I'm done."

He leaves Steve, continuing down the hall. As he leaves, Steve hears him quietly say, " I thought we were friends."

He stops at Bucky's door, knocks, and enters, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Steve is left alone, twisting the ring on his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, I'm not mad because they didn't make Steve and Bucky queer, I'm mad because they took character development that they spent literal years making, and frickin' annihilated it in the name of hetero-normalcy and the fear of them even being _perceived _as queer.__ And that sucks, so now you all get to receive my frustration.


End file.
